Sins of the Mother
by hardrocker21
Summary: The penguins and Dave are of to the Bronx for one very important mission. Find Dave's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here is my new story and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins and Dave were all gathered in the Penguins HQ and were getting themselves ready for whatever. Everyone was grabbing a random weapon and handing them over to Rico who would then swallow them. He had already swallowed a chainsaw, blow torch, flamethrower, and several other items.

"Seriously Rico, how the hell do you do that?" Dave asked.

Rico shrugged and grunted, "I don't know."

Skipper added a power drill to the arsenal and patted his flippers together.

"Okay I think that's enough. We should be armed enough. No more stuff Rico," Skipper said.

Rico nodded and Skipper turned to the men to address them.

"All right men and Dave, our mission is simple. We need to infiltrate the Bronx Zoo and get the intel we need," Skipper told everyone.

"So why are we going in armed Skippa?" Private asked.

Skipper sighed and said, "Because Private, there could be anything waiting for us at the Bronx Zoo. We don't want another ambush like we had at Hoboken."

"But Skippa, the Bronx is different. It's not as bad as Hoboken," Private continued.

Skipper slapped Private and Kowalski said, "Honestly Private? The Bronx is a tough neighborhood. The humans there can be just as dangerous as the ones in Hoboken."

Private sighed and said, "Right, sorry then."

The fishbowl entrance opened up and Marlene came climbing down the penguins ladder.

"How much longer till you guys head out?" Marlene asked as she reached the bottom rung of the ladder.

Skipper looked at her and said, "We're getting ready to leave now Marlene. What do you need?"

Marlene sighed and said, "Nothing. I... I'm just eager to hear on word about Dave's mom. That's all."

Dave nodded and said, "Thanks Marlene."

Marlene just smiled back to Dave.

Skipper turned to his men and Dave and said, "Okay men it is time to move out. Let's head up to our garage."

Everyone nodded and they left the HQ and head straight for the brick wall that contained the penguins car. It was dark out and no one could see them. As they walked inside, Dave couldn't do more than laugh.

"Seriously guys? You still drive this little pink thing?" Dave asked while looking at the penguins car.

Dave turned back to Dave and said, "I'll have you know that this thing can get up to thrity-five miles per hour now Dave. It may be girly, but it's still fast."

Dave laughed a little more and said, "Guys if we need a fast vehicle we can take any person's car from around the city."

Skipper nodded and said, "We could, but I think Rico is dying to drive and we really don't have time to wait or track down a car to use. Am I right Rico?""

Rico was grunting madly and he grunted, "C'mon let's go. Let's go let's go let's go."

Dave let out a snort and said, "Alright. For Rico's sake I'll deal with the pink car.'

Skipper nodded and said, "Glad we have an understanding then. Alright men, let's go."

The penguins and Dave climbed into the penguins car and started it up.

"Alright Rico. Do your thing," Skipper said to Rico.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWW YEAH!" Rico screamed and slamed his foot down on the pedal.

The tires let out a screech and the car zoomed out of the zoo gate. Marlene watched the whole thing from the penguins ice flow and she laughed to herself.

"Oh Rico. You really love driving that thing don't you?" Marlene said quietly to herself.

**(Forty minutes later)**

It took a while, but eventually the penguins car made it past the New York Botanical Garden and into the Bronx And to be honest, it wasn't as bad as everyone was expecting it would be. The buildings were mostly intact and there were very few broken windows around. There was still a lot of graffiti and plenty of signs of gang activity, but for the most part it seemed as if there was very little danger.

"Huh? This isn't what I was expecting," Skipper said.

Dave sighed and said, "You have to give to some community leaders. They do their best to try to make things better. In some cases it works."

Kowalski scratched his head and said, "True, but I highly doubt that all of the Bronx looks good."

Dave nodded and said, "Right. We need to remain catious."

Everyone nodded and they continued on their way.

**(Bronx Zoo)**

After a while, the penguins car pulled into a parking lot and they saw a gate with the words, 'BRONX ZOO' in clear white letters.

"Well boys we're here. Doesn't look so bad here either," Skipper said.

Sure enough the zoo, from what they could see, looked to be kept in good order. Very few signs of vandalism and such. But they could see that some people had tried to tear the place up.

As they approached the zoo, Private became a little uneasy and he asked, "Um guys, do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

Skipper's gut began to growl a little bit and he said, "My gut does. Keep alert men, there's no telling who's here."

As they men continued, they didn't noticed someone in a nearby tree staring down at them. They were being watched alright. But was this being in the tree a friend or an enemy? To be fair, the being in the tree was thinking the exact same thing.

**I know it's not much to start with, but I have more planned. Just wait and see what happens.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much new to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave and the penguins walked up to one of the zoo directories. Since the penguins couldn't read it very well, Dave was elected to look at the map. Dave just groaned and climbed up the map and looked at it.

"Well Dave? How do we get to the main zoo office?" Skipper asked.

Dave looked hard at the map, but since he was unfamiliar with this zoo, he had no idea where to go. In fact he was completely stumped.

"Skipper, I have no idea. This zoo's layout is too confusing for me," Dave answered back to Skipper.

The penguins all groaned and Kowalski said, "Well then that means we're going to have to ask the locals."

"If we can find any that aren't grumpy," Private added.

Dave nodded and the group began wandering away from the directory. They began looking at various habitats, just wondering who they should ask to help them. But Dave felt some unease and peered around.

"Hey guys? Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?" Dave asked.

Skipper looked at Dave and said, "Always Dave. Why? Do you feel something now?"

Before Dave could answer, a black ball of fur jumped out of the tree and at the group. It quickly kicked Kowalski and Private out of the way. Rico tried to grab at it, but it's sudden speed made him fall over. It turned to Skipper and they could see it more clearly. It was a black cat with blue eyes. She jumped away from Rico and jumped on Dave.

She pinned him to the ground and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Skipper pulled her off Dave and said, "Listen little lady, we don't have time for games. We're new here and trying to find someone."

The cat let out a snort and said, "A likely story."

She jumped at Skipper again and tried karate chopping him, which Skipper blocked everytime.

Skipper began breathing heavily and said, "You're good kid."

The cat smirked and Skipper reached around her and pinned her to the ground.

"But not good enough," Skipper said before the cat flipped him over with her whole body and jumped off of him.

Skipper sat back up and watched the girl stand high above the group as they began sitting back up.

"The name is Skippet. Remember that name, because it's the name that will spread fear into your hearts," the cat said and then jumped over a wall.

Dave stood back up and said, "Hey fellas? Did we just get our asses handed to us by a kid?"

Kowalski whipped out his notebook and said, "Well according to my calculations Dave... we did."

Dave and the other penguins groaned after Kowlaki's judgement.

Private shook his head and said, "So what do we do now? Some kid is watching us and want's to hurt us and we have no idea where we are going. So what do we do?"

Skipper waddled over to Private and slapped him.

"Calm down Private. Panic is not going to get us anywhere. We just to find a local who can help," Skipper said to Private.

"Maybe we can help," a voice called out something landed in front of the group.

Dave looked at the cylinder and yelled, "FLASHBANG! Everyone look away!"

But it was too late. The flashbang went off and blinded the group. Before they knew it, they were falling to the ground. Rico managed to upchuck a little remote like object and pressed the button on it, before he too fell cold.

**(Penguins HQ. Central Park Zoo)**

Marlene was still in the penguins HQ and going through their music collection. She reached into one cabinet and brought out a random CD.

Marlene looked at it and said, "Why Kowalski. I didn't know you liked Rob Zombie."

Marlene stuck the CD into a CD player that she had brought with her and 'Dragula' began to play. Marlene began to bang her head to the music, when an alarm began going off on one of the penguins computers.

Marlene sighed and said, "It figures. Alright might as well check it out."

Marlene went over to the computer and checked the icon on it. It was a distress beacon from the Bronx Zoo. The guys must have run into trouble.

Marlene sighed and said, "The guys really expect me to get them out of this one don't they? I had better get Becky and Stacy for this one."

Marlene walked over to the ladder that led to the top of the penguins ice floe. She observed her surroundings and saw Becky and Stacy in their habitat. Marlene jumped over to the other side of the penguins moat and ran straight for the badger habitat. As soon as she jumped over the wall and into the habitat, the girls stopped their card game and looked over at her.

"Hey Marlene. What brings you over here?" Becky asked.

Marlene looked back at the girls and said, "Well where do I start? Okay the guys just left to go to the Bronx Zoo. I believe they took something with them in case they got caught which I'm sure they did by now. They just sent a distress call and someone needs to get over there to help them, but I can't go alone and-."

Marlene began rambling on and Stacy just walked over grabbed Marlene by the shoulders and shook her.

"Marlene, calm down. You're beginning to ramble. Just tell us what is going on," Stacy said and let go of Marlene.

Marlene nodded and started from the beginning. That the guys were going to the Bronx to find some information about Dave's mother and that there was the possibility that the guys may have been captured or worse.

As soon as Marlene was finished, Becky stood up and said, "Okay let's go then."

Marlene did a double take and said, "What? You guys want to go?"

Stacy nodded and said, "Yes. We really want an adventure and plus we want to see Jack and see how he's doing."

Becky grabbed Marlene's arm and said, "Come on. We can take the subway there."

The badger girls both grabbed Marlene and before long, they were out of the zoo. At least Marlene didn't have to worry about her wild side anymore.

**(Outside the Bronx Zoo)**

Skippet jumped over the zoo wall and towards a little wooden shack that was well hidden in a nearby alley. She opened the door and went inside. She had all the necessities. She had a bed, a table, even a couch in the little shack. She just wish that she could build a small TV and radio. Then she would be all set. She had gotten lucky earlier in the day and found a perfectlly good sardine in one mans house. That plus small bowl full of milk made for a good dinner.

She walked back outside to air out her home when she heard the bang from inside the zoo.

She perked up and said, "Not again. Everytime this zoo has intruders, they steal my enemies. Well I guess it's time to get back to it."

Skippet went back inside her shack and when she came out she was different. She was dressed in a black dress that went down to her knees plus black and white tights. She also wore black boots.

She smiled and said, "Dinner is cancelled. Time to do what I do best."

Skippet jumped up to the zoo wall and quietly, yet quickly, climbed up it and back into the zoo.

**Well there is chapter 2. **

**Sk I'm sorry for not using her sooner, but Skippet is here now. I hope you liked it.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past few days at work have been long and killer, but here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. The Bornx team belongs to 13thsense. Thanks for lending them.**

**(Subway station)**

In a subway station near Central Park, it was mostly quiet. Since it was a monday night, most people weren't out and the station as a result was mostly deserted. Save for a few people who were milling about and a few small mammals who were hiding under a bench. Before long, a train arrived. The mammals had already checked the maps and they were sure that this train was going towards the Bronx. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, the animals made a break for the train and all hid under the seats. A minute later, the doors closed and the train was off. No one was in their car, so the animals came out of hiding and sat in the trains seats.

"Well, this is a nice way to travel," Marlene said as she lied back in her seat.

Both Becky and Stacy nodded and they lied back as well. That sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the train as it traveled down the tunnel. It wasn't until Marlene started laughing that the silence was broken.

"What's so funny Marlene?" Stacy asked.

Marlene stopped laughing, but started trying to catch her breath.

"Oh... it's nothing girls. It's just that... while I was in the penguins HQ... earlier, I found out... that Kowalski... is a... Rob Zombie fan. Kowalski has several of his albums," Marlene said while trying to catch her breath.

"Rob Zombie? You mean the director?" Becky asked.

Marlene shook her head and said, "He's a singer too. He's performs heavy metal. He sings some really dark stuff."

Becky perked up and said, "Wow. Wish we could hear some of his stuff."

Marlene laughed and said, "Just wait until we get home girls."

The three shared a laugh as the train continued towards the Bronx.

**(Bronx Zoo)**

Skippet arrived at the scene where she had heard the loud bang. There was flashbang residue in the middle of the ground. Skippet sighed and kicked the ground.

"Aw man. They already got them. It's not fair guys, I wanted to hunt them," Skippet said in anger.

She placed her nose on the ground and began sniffing. It was no use unfortunatly. There was too much flashbang residue to accuratly tell where her prey had been taken to. She figured that she would just have to search around the zoo until she found what she was looking for.

"Those jerks are always doing this to me. Wait for me to make my appearence and my threat. Then as soon as I leave, they make their move. Thanks guys," Skippet said to herself in anger.

**(Unknown location)**

Dave groaned and began opening his eyes, His vision was blurred and anything he could hear was garbled. What did these people do to him. He tried to move, but realised that he was tied to a post. He couldn't see where the guys were.

"Shh, one of them is waking up now," said a garbled voice.

"What? Where am I?" Dave asked groggily.

"We'll ask the questions here," said another voice.

A couple more minutes passed before Dave's vision started clearing up. The first thing he noticed were three blobs standing nearby and as his visioned cleared, he could tell that one or two of them may have had wings. Wait wings? What eacxtly was going on here? Before too long, Dave's vision had cleared up enough that he could see who had him.

One of the three figures was a common genet. He had a white coat and as he turned around, Dave could see black spots on his. He also had a black tail that was ringed. The second was a large bat. Dave knew a lot about bats and figured this one was a flying fox of some sort. **(This is Dave's point of view) **Chestnut colored fur covored it's body. The last one was a greater roadrunner and in it's wing, it held a knife. Ready for use.

Dave groaned a little more and asked, "Who the hell are you guys?"

The genet looked at him and said, "Who we are isn't your concern."

The flying fox steped up and said, "Our question is, who are you?"

"This can either be easy or hard. Your choice," the genet continued.

"Just like a good woman," the roadrunner said which earned him glares from the others.

"So start answering," the genet said.

Dave sighed and said, "Look my name is Dave okay. I'm just here to find some information on someone who used to work here. I think I may be connected to them. That's all, I swear. Geez can't one thing ever be easy?"

The roadrunner put down his knife and said, "Oh really and who was that?"

"The woman who used to work in the vets office. She left some time ago. That's all I'm here for," Dave explained some more.

"And why should you be believed?" asked the flying fox.

Dave looked at them awkwardly and asnwered, "Well I didn't really come with any weapons and I've already had my ass whiped by some kid."

The roadrunner stared back and asked, "Was it a black cat that can do acrobatics?"

Dave nodded and the three shook their heads.

"That's Skippet. She seems to think that she's the protector of this place. And that she's human. Okay we'll buy your story. For now at least," said the genet and the roadrunner walked over and cut Dave's ropes.

"You can call me Ovid. The flying fox is Dmitry nd the genet is Clemons," said the roadrunner known as Ovid.

Dave nodded to each of them and said, "So where's the rest of my party? They're the ones you need to worry about."

Dmitry pointed his wing to the back of the room that they were in. Dave could now clearly see the room they were in. It was mostly dark and there were a lot of posts like the one Dave had been tied to. The guys were all tied to one post and were all still unconcious.

Dave snickered and said, "Oh. Well we might as well untie them. Otherwise they'll be in a more pissy mood later."

**(Near the Bronx Zoo)**

Marlene and the badgers climbed off the train in the Bronx and climbed up the stairs and out on to the streets above. There were plenty of buldings around and a couple of broken benches around. Kind of what Marlene expected from the Bronx. They looked around on the street a little bit and shortly after, they found a sign that directed towards the zoo.

"Okay, it looks like we go this way," Marlene said as she pointed in one direction.

The girls looked at her and Becky asked, "So how are we going to get there Marlene?"

Marlene scrathed her head and looked around. It took a few minutes, but she soon found an abandoned skateboard under a broken bench.

It wasn't wedged in and it was intact. It was stripped of decorations and was a dull brown color. It would at least make travel easier and faster.

"Well girls we could use this skateboard here," Marlene said as she rolled it over to the girls.

"It looks ugly," Stacy said.

Marlene nodded and said, "Yes it does, but it'll at least make travel easier and faster."

The girls nodded in agreement and they all piled on and Marlene gave it a good push. Before long they were traveling quickly down the road and towards the zoo. They passed another sign that told them how far to go.

"Only two muiles? Hold on guys, we're coming," Marlene said to herself.

**Now that's chapter three. **

**Not much to say, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Entrance to the Bronx Zoo)**

After an hour of travel, the girls finally reached the Bronx Zoo. They stared at the gate and were amazed by how much better it looked apart from the one in Central Park. The interior of the zoo wasn't all that bad either. It looked better than what the girls were expecting. What they expected was something run down, like the Bronx itself. Instead what they got was a zoo in neat order.

"So this is the Bronx Zoo. It looks nice," Becky complimented.

Marlene shrugged and said, "It does, but I've seen better."

The girls began wandering around and looked at the habitats and buildings as they passed.

"So any idea where we re going?" Stacy asked Marlene.

Marlene shook her head and said, "Not really. The guys could have been anywhere when they sent the distress. And whoever got them most likely moved them."

The girls continued their trek through the zoo, but as they went they too felt the precense of being watched.

"Hey uh... guys," Stacy said.

Becky and Marlene stopped and Becky asked, "Is something worng Stacy?"

"Am I the only one who feels like we're being watched?" Stacy asked.

Marlene shook her head and said, "I'm not as paranoid as the guys, but I do have a feeling of parnoia. We're unfamliar to this zoo, so someone is bound to keep an eye on us."

Becky shivered a little and said, "I just hope they're friendly."

**(Tree)**

Skippet was looking down on the newest group of intruders. A couple of badgers and an otter. Similar looking to the one that had come before with those black and white birds.

Skippet moved herself down to a lower branch and kept observing them. She could tell by the sound of their voices that the new trio were all female. Maybe they wouldn't pose as big a threat. But then she remembered about badgers having sharp claws and teeth and feirce they can be. Maybe the otter there could fight as well. Oh Skippet was well trained herself and she could easily take these girls down herself.

Calmly Skippet stood up from her perch and made her move.

**(Back with the girls)**

The girls continued along, unaware of the one observing them. They heard the sound of something shaking above them and they all looked up. All they saw was the thick branch of a tree.

"Okay Marlene, calm down. It's just the penguins paranoia getting to you. You know better than to jump at every little thing," Marlene said to herself.

"Are you okay Marlene?" Stacy asked.

Marlene sighed and said, "Yeah. I just proved to myself that I hang around the penguins way too much."

The girls all shared a laugh and they began walking again. That is until something fell from the tree and landed before them.

"What the? Who are you?" Marlene asked the being who landed in front of them.

The black cat rose to her full height and stared Marlene right in the eye.

"My name is Skippet. I am the one who is going to be hunting you tonight. You are in my domain," Skippet said in a low voice.

Marlene, Becky, and Stacy all stared at Skippet for a moment and then they broke out in laughter. Skippet just stared at them in wonderment.

Marlene started calming down and said, "Sorry, but that was just too funny. I mean come on, you're just a kid. What makes you think that-?"

However Marlene was interupted when Skippet slid her foot under Marlene and forced her over.

"Ow!" Marlene exclaimed as she fell on her back.

Skippet rushed ontop of Marlene and glared into her eyes some more.

"I'm just a kid? Can a kid whip someone so easily?" Skippet said to Marlene.

"Maybe her you can. But do you think you can take us?" Becky asked as she and Stacy approached Skippet.

The girls extended their claws and exposed their sharp teeth.

Skippet popped the bones in her neck and said, "Very well then. Give me your best shot."

**(Unknown location)**

Skipper began groaning and he shook the pain out of his head. He didn't know what had gotten him. Maybe it was that tcat again and her antics. He started sitting up and noticed his men were all doing the same thing he was.

"Skippa? What just happened to us?" Private asked.

Skipper began trying to stand up and helped Private up to his feet.

"I don't know Private, but I can assure you, the ones responsible are not going to get away with it," Skipper said to Private.

"Actually fellas. We're not really in any danger right now," came Dave's voice.

Skipper and Private turned around to see Dave sitting on a box which the room was full of. As Skipper looked around, he began to figure that they were sitting in some sort of storage facility.

Skipper looked back at Dave and asked, "So what happened Dave? How did we get here?"

Dave jumped off of his box and said, "Just some of the locals. They didn't know who we were."

"Are they as looney as that psycho cat?" Kowalski asked as he stood up.

Dave shrugged and said, "Who knows? The just left saying that they had some business to attend to and that they'd be right back. All I really know is is that we're here in the zoo where my mother worked. We still have things to do."

"Right. We still have things to do boys. When our "captors" return we shall explain to the the situation," Skipper said.

Dave nodded and said, "Just be glad they untied ya."

Skipper did a double take and said, "THEY DID WHAT?"

**(Out in the zoo)**

Becky was thrown into a wall and a second later was slammed by Stacy. Skippet had really been trouncing the girls. But to be honest, the girls had given her a few good hits at the same time. She could feel a bruise forming on her back and it was really hurting. But she couldn't lose this fight. Who knows what these strangers were capable of?

"Ready to give up?" Skippet asked.

Both badgers stood back up and Stacy said, "Not even close."

Skippet sighed and said, "Such a shame you'll have to die. We could have all been good friends."

Marlene got up from where she had fallen, walked towards Skippet and said, "Okay seriously? Why are you trying to kill us? What did we do to you?"

"You attacked me," Skippet argued.

"Because you attacked us first," Stacy argued and growled at Skippet.

Skippet returned the growl and jumped onto Marlene's shoulders and and off towards the badgers. Skippet tackled into Stacy and began trying to claw at her while Becky tried to pry Skippet off. Marlene jumped onto Skippet and began pulling as well. It took a combined effort, but eventually Marlene and Becky managed to get Skippet off.

Skippet growled some more and said, "You're going to pay for that."

The girls prepared for another attack, when something skipped across the ground. Skippet looked down at it and went wide eyed.

"Not this again," Skippet said as the flashbang went off.

Marlene and the badgers were grabbed from behind and their eyes were shielded from the flash. They could still hear the deafening bang however.

"Oh man that sounds horrible," Marlene said as she was pulled back.

"It's okay. The sound just disoriants the victim for a moment," said the individual holding her.

Marlene's world then went black.

**Not really one of my better chapters, but I tried.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy.**

**Story updates. I've had an idea and know how to continue Nightmare's Become Reality. So expect an update on that sometime this week. Also The Slenderman is going on temporary hold, mainly beacuse the files I had of it were deleted from my computer; somehow. Thank goodness I still have the story written down in my notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave and nothing else. The Bronx Team belongs to 13thsense.**

**(Unknown location)**

"Skippa! Calm down please," pleaded Private.

Kowalski and Rico were currently busy holding a squirming Skipper down on the ground to keep him from going mad.

"Oh I'll calm down alright Private. Once I get my flippers on the ones who nabbed us in the first place," Skipper said with fury raging in his eyes.

Dave was facepalming and shaking his head as he watched Skipper squirm. A couple of moments later, the main door that led into the room opened and the team returned.

"Hey, we're back," said Ovid as he dragged something in with him as did Dmitry and Clemens.

Dave couldn't see what they were dragging in.

"What do you guys have?" Dave asked.

Ovid looked at Dave and said, "Just some company for the party."

Dave walked over to the trio and saw Marlene, the badgers, and the black cat known as Skippet lying on the floor unconcious.

Dave went wide eyed as he saw them and asked, "Are they okay?"

Dmitry nodded and said, "Yes. They're just out cold. They will come to in a few minutes."

Dave nodded and turned back to Skipper who was still struggling on the ground and shouting at his men and the new trio.

Dave chuckled lightly and said, "Well so much for our back-up."

A few minutes passed before the girls began to wake up. Skippet had been tied to a post to keep her from attacking as soon as she woke. The penguins had even managed to convince Skipper to calm down so that he doesn't rip the Bronx team to shreds. At least for now.

Skippet was tied to a post as Marlene and the badgers started waking up. It didn't take long after that before Skippet started waking up. She opened her eyes and Dave stood in front of her. He looked into Skippet's eyes and began speaking.

"You want to talk? Let's talk," Dave said as he looked down at her.

Skippet began struggling against her binds, but Dave held his paw out.

"Those ropes are well knoted. They'll hold you firm," Dave said to her.

Skippet looked back at Dave and said, "I have nothing to say to you. You can't get me to say anything."

Dave sighed and said, "At least say your name kid."

Skippet growled and said, "I already told you."

"Say it more calmly," Dave ordered her.

Skippet lowered her head and said, "My name is Skippet."

"Now why did you attack us?" Dave asked.

Skippet laughed and said, "Now why would I tell you?"

Rico laughed a little and reguirgitated a blowtorch. He started shooting some flames out of it and laughed like a maniac.

Becky walked up to Skippet and said, "I'd answer his questions. You do not want Rico going crazy on you."

Skippet snorted and said, "Now you're just badgering the witness."

Both Becky and Stacy gasped and they began to growl fiercly.

Stacy walked over and pushed Dave out of the way and said, "What was that? Badger."

The girls approached Skippet and extended their claws and Rico approached with his blowtorch. Skippet grew more uneasy and began fidgeting.

"All right all right. I'll talk. I attack strangers because I don't trust them. Strangers killed my parents," Skippet yelled as she squinted her eyes closed.

Dave stood back up thrust himself between the Badgers, Rico, and Skippet.

"That's enough guys. She's ready to talk," Dave said as stood before them.

They spent the next half hour with Skippet talking about her past. She was born in Brooklyn and while she was still a kitten, her parents were killed when the abandoned house they lived in was set on fire deliberatly. Skippet made it out, but her parents weren't so lucky. Since then she has been hunting for her parent's killers. All she knows is that one of them was a squirrel and the other a rat. That was all.

Dave listened to her story and felt sympathy for her. He knew just how messed up her life was and he knew how people reacted to it. He'd seen plenty of men like that in the Army.

Dave nodded at Skippet and said, "I'm sorry that all happened to you. I really am. Can't say the same has happened to me, but I know how it goes."

Skippet laughed a little more and Dave grabbed one of her exposed paws.

"Now listen to me. I'm here to find someone, but we don't know our way around. If you want to live past tonight, you will help us. Do you understand?" Dave said to her.

Skippet nodded and said, "I know this zoo like the back of my hand."

Dave smilled and said, "We're looking for the vet's office. Take us there."

Skippet nodded and said, "Now can you get these ropes off of me?"

Ovid walked over to Skippet and cut her ropes.

Skippet stretched and said, "Alright. But we'll need to take out the security guards first. They'll be all over that office in the event that there is a break in."

Skipper growled and said, "Whoa whoa whoa sister. I'm the leader here and I'm in charge."

Skippet shrugged and sat down.

"Fine. I'll just stay here then," Skippet said with a smug look on her face.

Marlene groaned and said, "Skipper I think it best that we don't anger the locals here."

Clemens walked forward and said, "We can still get you there."

Dave nodded and said, "I appreciate you guys helping us and we could still use it. But the more locals we have helping, the better we can get around."

Clemens nodded and back away.

Skipper in the meantime shook his head and said, "Fine we'll do it your way then."

Skippet smiled and said, "Fine. Then follow me folks."

Skippet began walking away with a sway in her walk.

Dave watched her walk and said, "You decieve us and it's pain city for you. Understand?"

Skippet nodded in approval.

**Well now they got to know Skippet and she's agreed to help. **

**Next chapter Dave finds some of the info he's looking for. But will he like it?**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Dave will find the information he wants, but is it as he expects?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or the Bronx team.**

**(Enroute to the vet's office)**

Skipper was heading the team and was keeping a close eye on Skippet. He still didn't trust her and he considered her a flight risk. He wasn't going to give her a chance to run even if she could beat him or not. Anyone that attacks him or his friends was not going to be free to do it again.

"How much farther is it?" Kowalski complained out loud.

Skipper groaned and said, "Kowalski you should have brought something to entertain yourself."

Marlene nodded and said, "Yeah you could have brought that MP3 you guys have. That way you could enjoy Rob Zombie out here."

Kowalski chuckled and said, "Yeah I could totall- WAIT! You know about my Rob Zombie obsession?"

Skipper and Skippet stopped and Skipper turned back to Kowalski.

"What? You have an obsession with who, Kowalski?" Skipper said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone stopped and stared at Kowalski.

Kowalski blushed and said, "No? Why would have an obsession with-? I don't even like heavy metal?"

Marlene smirked and said, "Sure Kowalski. Whatever you say."

Kowalski groaned and the group continued on their way. After a while Ovid decided to break the silence.

"So what's your favorite song?" Ovid asked Kowalski.

"Oh I just like House of 1000 cor- wait wait wait. I know what your doing. You can't get me to confess," Kowalski answered Ovid.

"Did you know their making a movie out of The Lords of Salem?" Dmitry asked. **(Seriously. Rob Zombie is making a movie out of his song The Lords of Salem.)**

Kowalski gasped and said, "They are? YES YES YES!"

Kowalski stopped and looked around him. Everyone was now starring straight at him. A few of them were even smirking at him.

Kowalski crossed his arms and said, "Oh what do you all care?"

"Can we keep moving please?" Dave asked eagerly.

Skipper shook his head and said, "Right. Sorry Dave. We just had to get a laugh out."

"At my expense," Kowalski complained.

"Let it go Kowalski," Private said and they all continued their trek.

**(some time later)**

A little while later, the group approached the building that contained the vet's office as well as security. As they entered, the group noticed that the security was spread out. A couple of the men were sitting in the security office and three others were down the hall in the break room.

Skipper looked at the two men in the office and said, "Right. So we'll take on the three men in that office."

He turned to the Bronx team and said, "You three take care of-."

Clemens held up his paw and said, "We're our own group. We follow our own orders. But thanks for offering anyway."

The Bronx team all nodded and rushed into the office. It didn't take much for them to knockout the guards in the office. They managed to do it silently as well.

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "Show offs. All right men. It looks like we take on the other three men. Let's move out."

The penguins all saluted Skipper and they all belly slid towards the break room. A few seconds later there came the sounds of fighting from there. One guard tried crawling out of the room, only to be pulled back in.

Clemens came back out and said, "Noisy aren't they?"

Dave chuckled lightly and said, "You don't know the half of it."

After about twenty seconds, all sound ceased from the break room and the penguins emerged victorius.

"Too easy," Skipper said as he and his men rejoined the rest of the group.

"If you had let me join in, they'd be down a lot faster," Skippet said bitterly.

Skipper smirked at her and said, "And give you the chance to run away? No thanks girly."

Marlene and the badgers glared at Skipper and Marlene said, "Watch it Skipper."

"Sorry Marlene," Skipper said to her.

"So let's get to the vet's records. I need to find out where she is," Dave said as eagerly as ever.

Skipper nodded and said, "Alright let's go."

**(vet's office)**

The group jimmied the door to the vet's office open and they carefully stepped inside. They took care to avoid the sharp objects of the vet's space. Especially the needles for Skipper's sake. They looked around until they could find the file cabinet of zoo records which the vet kept. Included in the files were the names of past veternariens and their address'. It didn't take long before they found the file that Dave was looking for.

"Guy's I found it. My mother's file," Dave said as he pulled a file out of the cabinet.

"Are you sure Dave? That file says Trisha Millan," Kowalski asked.

Dave nodded and said, "That's my mother's photo on the front. She must have changed her name."

Dave opened the file up. Inside was info about his mothers education. Which included the college she had attended and degrees she had earned. Dave never knew his mother had degrees in biology and zoology. Most surprising was an honor in math and chemistry. His mother must have been quite the scientist while she was in school. According to the file she had been living midtown. In fact for the time she'd been working at the Bronx Zoo, she'd only been a half mile away from Dave and them. This alone was a shock to Dave.

"Well? What does the file say Dave?" Skipper asked.

Dave shrugged and said, "Well my mother was quite the scientist in school and she didn't live far from me."

"Wait wait wait. The zoo's last vet had an otter for a kid? How does that work?" Clemens asked out loud.

Dave looked at Clemens and said, "It's a long story man. One that would take forever to tell."

Dave continued through the file and found nothing out of the ordinary. That is until a polaroid fell out of the stack of papers. On the back, the picture said 'First successful test'. Dave turned the photo ever and saw what he never expected. It was a picture of his mother holding a cage with lemur inside. The lemur itself had a look of agony on it's face. Standing next to her was... was Dr. Blowhole who had a look of glee on his face.

Dave dropped the photo in shock and let it fall to the floor. Shock was written all over his face.

"No. Not her. Please not her," Dave said with his voice shaking.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Marlene asked as she walked over and grabbed his shoulder.

Dave began fidgeting and without warning, he turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Marlene bent down and picked up the photo. She turned the photo over and waved Kowalski over. Kowalski translated the words on the back of the photo and caused Marlene to gasp.

"What is it Marlene? What's wrong?" Skipper asked.

Marlene turned to the entire group and said, "Guys. Dave's mother is the one. The one responsible for his transformation."

**As M. Night Shamaloyn would say, "What a twist".**

**Well Dave found out the shocking truth about his mother and he's taking it hard. So what will happen next? We'll know soon.**

**In the meantime, read and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's been a lousy weekend for me, but I won't go into details. Here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Vet's office)**

Everyone from Central Park were all wide eyed from Marlene's comment.

"Transformation? What transformation?" asked Clemens.

Marlene groaned and then began explaining about Dave and what happened to him. She included some of Dave's past and a few things that have happened since Dave first arrived at the Central Park Zoo. When she was finished, the Bronx team were met with mixed disbelif.

"What? How is that even possible?" Ovid asked with skepticism.

Kowalski held up a flipper and said, "To explain it would be a long and complicated scientific explaination. Complicated for you that is."

Marlene began to panic a little bit and said, "Guys we need to go find Dave. Who knows how he's feeling."

Skipper nodded and said, "Agreed. We need to fan out and find Dave. Everyone head out."

Kowalski steped forward and said, "Given Dave's current mood and his history, who knows what he's capable of? He could be rampaging or worse."

"What's worse?" Private asked.

Kowalski looked at Private and said, "Suicidal."

Private gasped and said, "Oh no. Let's go find him."

The penguins immediatly slid off in seperate directions. It took a momment, but Becky and Stacy went off as well. Marlene did the same as well. Now all that was in the room was Skippet and the Bronx team.

Skippet had heard the story as well and said, "He used to be human? I thought there was a reason I liked the guy."

Clemens rolled his eyes and asked, "What is up with you and humans? You act like them and you live like them. What's the deal?"

Skippet shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just like them."

**(Out in the zoo)**

Dave was sitting in the upper branches of a tree near the vet's office. He looked up at the moon and pondered. How can this be? Why would his mother sink so low? And worst of all, what was he going to tell Sam or his father? It was just too messed up. Why live with this knowledge? Dave looked down at the ground and thought. A quick slip and fall to the ground. It wasn't a short fall to the ground and the fall would certainly kill him. Why live like this any longer when you know that a blood relative was responsible for it. Dave tensed up and took a deep breath. He walked to the end of the branch and prepared to step off.

"DAVE DON'T!" Marlene's voice called out.

Dave turned his head and looked down. Marlene was standing beneath him and she was staring up at him.

"Don't move Dave. Let me come up there," Marlene said as she grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and began climbing up.

Dave thought about ending it now and not caring about what happened next, but he decided to wait. Wait to see what Marlene would say about what happened.

Marlene reached the branch that Dave was on and moved towards him.

"Marlene don't. Just leave me alone," Dave said as she walked towards him.

"Dave just stop. Just hear me out. This is not the solution," Marlene said trying hard to calm Dave down.

Dave looked at her and said, "No, but it'll solve all of my problems."

"No it won't Dave. It won't solve or answer anything. Maybe she doesn't know what happened."

"Did you see that photo Marlene? She's responsible. Responsible for this. Look at me."

Marlene shook her head and said, "I saw the photo Dave and I see you. I know what your mother did and what she's responsible for. But that doesn't mean that she's responsible for you."

Dave shook it off and said, "Really Marlene? What good is coming out of me? I'm not human anymore because of my mother's work."

"You don't have to look human to be human Dave. You done so much in your new form. You helped save us from a new attack from Savio, you helped a wolf pack, not to mention you and the guys saved me and a bunch of others from Hoboken. You have a lot of worth and your a good friend Dave. You have a lot to live for," Marlene assured Dave.

Dave sighed and squinted his eyes shut. He mind was a mess now. He didn't know what to think anymore. But reluctantly he stepped away from the end of the branch. He looked down, but still contemplated jumping. Marlene grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Dave you come down with me. Just try to calm down," Marlene said.

Dave grunted and said, "Key word being try."

The two went over to the trunk of the tree and began their descent to the ground. When they reached the bottom, Marlene threw an arm around Dave.

"It's okay Dave. Let's just find the guys and Becky and Stacy and head back to the vet's office. At least you have some closure now," Marlene said.

Dave nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go."

Marlene nodded and the two began their search.

**(Becky and Stacy)**

The badger girls had been searching around the zoo for Dave, but had had no success. They were still going strong atop of a habitat wall when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey. Guys over here," came a kids voice.

The girls turned to the sound of the voice and saw their little friend.

"Hey Jack," Becky called out to him.

The girls just climbed down into his habitat and walked over to him. The three hugged for a moment before Jack began asking some questions.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you get here?" Jack asked quickly.

Stacy patted Jack's head and said, "Well we were here to save someone, but they're out of danger. Now were looking for someone."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"One of our friends. He uh... wandered away from the rest of us and we need to find him before he hurts himself," Becky said calmly with Jack growing concerned.

"So what's going to happen if you don't find him? Jack asked, but before he could get an answer they heard Marlene calling out to them from the zoo wall.

"Hey Becky, Stacy I found Dave. We need to head back to the vet's office," Marlene said on top the habitat wall with Dave standing next to her.

"Hey Marlene," Jack called out to her.

"Hey Jack," both Marlene and Dave called out.

Becky looked back at Jack and said, "We have to go now Jack. It was great seeing you."

As they tried to walk away, Jack grabbed Becky's paw and asked, "Can I come too. It's boring around here."

Becky and Stacy both looked at Dave who just shrugged.

"Okay. Come on Jack. I'm sure the others will be happy to see you," Becky said and the girls climbed out with Jack and went with Dave and Marlene back to the vet's office.

**Not much to say here. I've just got a good idea for the next chapter. Next chapter, the entire truth will be revealed.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say. Here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave and nothing else**

**(Vet's office)**

The penguins returned to the vet's office to report their search. The Bronx team and Skippet were still looking through Dave's mother's file.

"Did you boys find anything?" Skipper asked.

"Nope," Kowalski said.

"No," Private said.

"Nada," Rico said last.

Skipper shook his head and said, "This isn't good. We need to find Dave before he gets himself into more trouble."

The door to the vet's office flew open and the otters and badgers stepped in.

"Hey guys. We found Dave," Marlene said as they walked in with Dave in tow.

Skipper turned his gaze to Dave who held his head low. He just didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

Skipper waddled over to Dave and placed a flipper on Dave's shoulder.

Dave looked up at Skipper and Skipper asked, "How are you feeling Dave?"

Dave sighed and said, "Hollow. Like I've been betrayed."

Skipper inhaled sharply and said, "I know the feeling Dave. I've been betrayed before as well."

Dave nodded and tried to hide the fact that he could feel tears regardless. It was at this point that Dmitry pulled something out of the manilla envelope that contained the files.

"Hey everyone, I found something in here," Dmitry said as he walked back towards the group.

Dave turned around and asked, "What did you find?"

Dmitry held his claw up in the air and displayed a disk to Dave. Written on the front were the words, 'For Dave'. Dave took the disc and examined it.

"Huh? Is there a computer around here we can use?" Dave asked.

Clemens nodded and said, "There was a computer in the security office that we can use. We just need to install the correct files."

"I can do that," both Kowalski and Skippet said at the same time.

The two then looked at each other awkwardly.

Skipper nodded and said, "So let's get to it then. We need to see what's on that disc. Move out men and women."

The penguins and the Bronx team all ran off, leaveing the otters, badgers, and Skippet in the room.

Jack crossed his arms and said, "Yeah nice to see you guys too."

Skippet looked at Jack and said, "Hey I know you. Your that badger kid who lives here."

Jack looked at her and nodded.

Skippet smirked and said, "Well you got better all of a sudden. Last time I saw you, you were hacking and coughing a lot."

Jack nodded and Skippet rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys let's get going," Dave said and ran out of the room.

Marlene roller her eyes now and said, "Impatient as always. Comeon guys let's go."

Becky and Stacy nodded and everyone then followed Marlene out od the vet's office.

**(Security office)**

The penguins and Bronx team were already setting up in the security office when Dave arrived shortly after with the badgers, Skippet, and Marlene. Kowalski was uploading the files he needed when Skippet climbed up and pushed him out of the way.

"Move over you amatuer, let me handle this," Skippet said and began tapping on some keys on the keyboard.

Kowalski got up and pushed Skippet out of the way and said, "Stop that. You don't know what you're doing. Besides I'm a professional."

Skippet jumped onto Kowalski and the two started wrestling with each other. The even rolled around ontop of the keyboard.

Skipper grabbed the both of them all pulled them apart.

"Break it up you two, we have some important work to do so just stop," Skipper said after pulling them apart.

At this point the computer let out a beep and the files were done.

"Well at least this part is done. Now let's get to that disc," Kowalski said.

Dmitry nodded and handed the disc to Kowalski who inserted it into the computer. Then they waited for the disc to warm up. It took a minute or two, but eventually the computer read the disc and the files opened up. The first thing they noticed was a video file that was entitled 'Urgent'. Dave pointed at it and told Kowalski to open that first, which Kowalski did.

It took a moment, but eventually the file loaded and the video began. The video was of a woman with brown hair and very green eyes. It was Dave's mother and she was in her office as evident by the doctors table in the center of the room. She stared into the camera and began.

"Hello Dave. I don't know how this will get to you, but I know it will," she began.

Dave grunted slightly as his mother continued.

"Just so you know, yes I know what has happened to you and I'm sorry that it has happened. You were never supposed to be involved in it. But it just did."

By now Dave was intrigued. He perked up and began listening in on what she had to say.

"What happened was by pure chance and what I've done I thought would help the world. I just didn't know how evil this all was. As I'm sure you know by now there were many experiments done by now. I knew that you'd find out I was still alive and that would find out my involvment with that bottlenosed fiend. I thought that our work would change the world for the better. Ha, it turns out that it was all meant to help him achieve his role as dominant animal on this planet. Suffice it to say, I don't intend to let that happen."

"It doesn't change the fact that you worked for him," Skipper said to the woman on screen.

"Skipper it's a recording. She can't hear you," Kowalski said to Skipper.

Skipper groaned and sat back down as the recording continued.

"But first I'm sorry for what I've done to you, your sister, and your father. But it was what I thought was necessary. I couldn't take part in this project if I were still around you all. I thought that this was for the best. Save endangered animal species at the cost of the homeless population. We used them because we thought that they wouldn't be missed. A few homeless disappear and certain animal races would be saved. I thought that in the end it would all be worth it. But now I'm certain that that is no longer the case. They started kidnapping people and used them. Including you and your sister."

At this point Dave's mother began letting tears flow down her cheeks and her voice began breaking.

"I'm so ashamed. All of this done just so an evil dictator could take over. Well I'll be damned if I let that dolphin win. Included on this disc is my research. Keep it or destroy it is completely up to you. Just know that I can't be with you Dave as I'm sure that more danger has come after me as I'm sure it has come after you. I shall end this by saying that I'm leaving New York and cannot reveal where I am for fear of death. But just know Dave that there are still people after you and that I love you very much. Look out for yourself and don't stop resisting."

It was here that the camera shut off and the screen went black. Everyone looked at Dave who had a stunned look upon his face.

"Wow, I mean this like a dream. One that I can't tell whether it's good or bad," Dave said.

Skipper placed a flipper on Dave's shoulder and said, "Ready to go home Dave?"

Dave nodded and said, "Yes, home. Back to Central Park."

Skipper nodded and said, "Let's move out men. Kowalski you take the disc. We'll erase everything on there when we get home."

Kowalski nodded and removed the disc from the computer hard drive.

Marlene placed an arm around Dave and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Dave let out a chuckle and said, "Well I no longer want to kill myself."

Marlene smiled lightly and said, "I would call that a win then."

**So now Dave knows everything. Next chapter is the last and I have a surprise ending planed. Don't miss it.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys here is the last chapter to Sins of the Mother. It's not going to be very long, but it should bring a new twist to this saga.**

**Disclaimer: I own Dave and nothing else.**

**(Zoo gate)**

Everyone was gathered at the zoo gate. Right now the penguins were trying to figure out how to fit the otters and badgers into their car.

The badgers however were more focused on Jack right now.

"Do you guys really have to go so soon?" Jack asked Becky and Stacy.

Stacy patted Jack's head and said, "Yes we have to Jack. But it was really great seeing you."

Becky picked Jack up and hugged him.

"Sorry we couldn't be here for long, but at least we know where to find you," Becky said and set him down.

"We'll be sure to stop by sometime," Becky added.

Skippet turned to Dave and said, "So you really were human once?"

Dave nodded and Skippet let out a laugh.

"And you live in Central Park? Well expect a visit from me sometime. Maybe sometime soon," Skippet said which made Dave gulp.

Skippet smirked and walked away.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Skipper asked when he noticed she was walking away.

Skippet turned back to Skipper and said, "Home. I got a bowl of cream and some fish waiting on me."

"FIIIISH!" Rico blurted out at the mention of the word.

"Not now Rico. Wait until we get home," Kowalski said which made Rico groan.

"You just take care of yourself," Private said which Skippet nodded to.

And with a flip, Skippet jumped to the top of the wall and she dissappeared out of sight.

The group turned back to the Bronx team. Dave extended his paw to Clemens who shook it.

"Sorry we couldn't be much more help," Clemens said as he shook Dave's paw.

"It's alright, you were help enough," Dave said.

"So what are you going to do know?" Dmitry asked.

Dave shrugged and said, "Not sure. I don't know where to go from here. I know she explained everything, but what she did was still unforgivable."

Skipper waddled next to Dave and asked, "So what do you plan to do if you do find her?"

Dave sighed and said, "Probably kill her. She's done horrible things, even if it was with good intentions."

"But she's your mother Dave. How could you do that?" Private asked.

Dave just shook him off and went over to the penguins car. Obviously he didn't feel like talking.

"Well we wish you guys luck," Ovid said with a bow of his head.

And with that the Bronx team started walking away.

"Hey wait, what about you guys?" Skipper asked.

Dmitry turned back and said, "We're staying here. We still look over this place. Besides, Skippet is good competition."

Skipper smirked and the Bronx team walked off.

Skipper turned back to Marlene and the badger girls.

"So how are you guys going to get home?" Skipper asked.

Becky laughed a little and said, "Oh that's easy. We're taking the subway."

Becky bent down to Jack and said, "We're leaving Jack. You take care now."

Jack wagged his little tail and nodded.

Skipper turned to his men and said, "Okay boys let's go. We'll escort the ladies to the subway station."

Marlene groaned and said, "I'm sure we can handle ourselves Skipper."

"All the same, this is the Bronx. Can't be to careful. Now let's move out," Skipper ordered.

**(Unknown location)**

The unconcious woman let out a pained grunt and slowly sat up. She peered around and noticed that she was in a cage.

"Ah, awake now are we," came the nasaly voice that the woman dreaded.

She turned around and her fears were confirmed. Dr. Blowhole drove over to the cage and peered in at her.

"Well Danielle it appears that you couldn't escape me," Blowhole said to her.

Danielle growled and said, "I'll get you for what you have done to me and my family. I swear it."

Blowhole laughed and said, "Your in no position to take me on. You're not yourself anymore."

Danielle grunted angrily and said, "I figured that you son of a bitch."

Blowhole just tsked and said, "Now that's no way to speak about my mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more revenge to plan."

Danielle Perkins just sat down in her cage and wrapped her new tail around her. It looked as if she would just have to get used to being a lemur now.

**And that ends Sins of the Mother. I hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**I got a great idea for my next story that I'm sure everyone shall enjoy.**

**Remember to read and review please.**


End file.
